Expect the Unexpected
by Daisy-Diadem
Summary: Hermione has just left Hogwarts and has heard nothing off Harry and Ron in months. She meets a changed Malfoy and they start to get along, but meeting him turns her life around for better and for worse. Rubbish at summaries. R&R Please.
1. New Start, Old faces

A/N: Here goes a new FF, I'll try and upload every 1 to 2 weeks if possible because I do have free time on my hands. But Don't hold me to it. This chapter is a little short but no worries, I do plan on making it longer. Let me know what you think I like constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, if I did I would be rich.

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 1: New start, old faces

At 18 years old, Hermione Granger had given up hopes of having a real boyfriend. At only 18 she thought not unlike others that she would be left alone for the rest of her life. She had joked about being alone with her two best friends but it was ok for them at least they had kissed someone. Well she had too, or so everyone thought.

Hermione Granger, had finally left Hogwarts, graduating with the highest marks in the year. She was the star pupil that secretly everyone was jealous of because knowledge came natural to her, even if she didn't study she would know this stuff like the back of her hand. She had long brown wavy hair, it used to be frizzy but grew out to natural waves, it also helped that she learnt how to control it.

So there she stood, blue skinny jeans, black pumps, pink tight vest top (not to tight to be slutty though). She was completely muggle-looking as she had gone out for a few drinks to celebrate her leaving. Away from everyone she knew from school, away from magic (for now) and away from the hectic world of Voldemort, who had been defeated the year previous by the famous Harry Potter.

"Oh come on Hermione, let us buy you a drink, you only leave boarding school once"

"Jazz come on you know I don't drink plus I've got to be up early in the morning" She would try anything to get out of drinking, it wasn't her style.

"For what? You don't have school, you don't work and you've just got back, what could you possibly have planned?" Jazz was the pushy sort of type, that wouldn't take no for an answer, she knew exactly what you were up to and when, which was why she knew Hermione was lying about rising early.

"I promised my mum I'd help out with surgery tomorrow"

Jazz rolled her eyes and let it slip, walking over to the bar and licking her long blonde locks from her face she ordered two double Vodka and Cokes, Hermione was going to celebrate her leaving whether she liked it or not.

Meanwhile back at the table the group was talking about past relationships...

"Yeah Neil was nothing really,only good for one thing and even then he was pretty bad!" Gemma winked to Hermione, expecting her to understand. She smiled back and sank into th conversation at the other side of the table. She had to get away from relationship conversations to save her embarrassment.

Sam, a guy Hermione had known since she was younger was finally introduced to their group a few weeks ago when he started dating one of her friends, was talking about some friends coming over for a drink and that they went to some fancy boarding school in Scotland.

"...and then Drake got socked in the face by the little girl, made me cry with laughter when he told me, gutting I mean seeing as he has a massive crush on her. He told me that as much as it hurt, it kinda turned him on to see her all hot and flushed. Hermione was all ears as Sam talked up the guys and how incredibly funny they are. She was getting excited now, maybe she could meet one of the guys, have a little flirt, finally get her first kiss.

_Are you kidding me? That would never happen._

Jazz returned and handed Hermione her 'Coke' being thirsty and all she took a big gulp and almost spat it back up when realising it wasn't coke. Jazz winked and smiled in her cutesy way that Hermione just sulked in the corner.

"Just drink it Hermione, your leaving school and finally coming back home, we just want you to celebrate"

"Yeah drink it Granger, it might take that stick from your arse and have fun!"

Hermione jolted up right, she knew that voice but was scared to turn around, maybe she was imagining it, he couldn't be here, in the muggle world.

_Your hearing things now? I'm going mad_

She looked up to see everyone looking away from her...

"Draco, Blaise good to see ya boys, glad you could make it" Sam was shaking their hands?

_Wait it all makes sense now, 'Fancy Boarding school in Scotland' that was Hogwarts. 'Drake' was short for Draco and got socked in the face buy a girl he fancied..._

_WHAT? The only person he got punched by was me...but that must mean...that he...but he's a...and I'm a...that can't be right...I mean...we...I...and he...NO WAY! That is completely wrong...but he is kinda cute...WAIT, WHAT? Hermione what is wrong with you, this is Malfoy, Ferret boy who has tortured you since first year. What you hear a guy likes you and you fall for them, how desperate are you girl? In fact don't answer that I already know, Is it just me or is it really hot in here?_

Hermione fainted.

A/N: What did you think? Review please.

Love Ya

DD


	2. Damage to the Head

A/N: Ok so I already had this chapter done so I thought I'd upload it early. Anyways please tell me what you think. Here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, oh but If I did...(Sits and wonders)

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2: Damage to the Head

"Is she going to be ok?"

"When will she wake up?"

"Did the bang to her head do any damage?"

"You need to have a brain to do damage."

"JASON!"

"Sorry"

Hermione could hear the voices of her friends but couldn't open her eyes as of yet, she was thankful for this in a way because she felt some compassion for their worrying. At least they cared.

_Unlike Harry and Ron who haven't even bothered to reply to my owls._

Taking in her surroundings, she could faintly smell medicinal disinfectant and knew she was in hospital. It was clear by this smell that she was in a muggle hospital and not St. Mungos as the smell would not be present due to magical cleaning methods.

_How long have I been here?_

She could feel a hand holding hers gently, she knew this was Jazz. They had been friends since they were in nappies and were inseparable. Jazz was the only one who knew everything about Hermione, even about magic. There was a nice cold compress being dabbed to her head, probably by Jazz because Hermione was burning up. Hermione could do nothing but soak in the coolness, which was nice until a creak of a door and short and snappy voice was heard urging he visitors to leave as there were too many. Some grunts later, the chatter had gone but the hand remained. Jazz wouldn't leave her at a time like this.

By now, Hermione felt it was safe to open her eyes and so she softly opened them to be greeted by the bright hospital lights.

_Really? You'd think in a hospital they would dim the lights to save us more blindness._

"Hermione?" Jazz whispered.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you whispering?" Jazz smiled, Hermione had not lost her weird sense of humour.

"So what happened? One minute your fine, the next your passing out, you only had one drink."

"Sorry, I sort of had a little freak out when I saw Malfoy and Zabini"

"Who?"

"Malfoy and Zabini, you know the two guys that walked in."

"You know them?"

Hermione re-told Jazz the stories of Malfoy and Zabini, they went on to talk about them now and how Jazz, although hearing the stories, still thought they were "hot".

"Jazz please, they are evil."

"You said they weren't death eaters though, and anyway I think Draco has a thing for you"

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing how Jazz would go on a 20 minute talk about how much Draco liked her.

"...Sam did say he fancied the girl who punched him and you should have seen him when you fainted, he was there straight away, he was the one that brought you here and made sure you were fine. Trust me if I didn't know you, I would say you guys were together because he is pretty much in love with you."

"You got love from that?"

"Yeah, when you passed out and he picked you up, he didn't once try to feel you up and trust me, that's a lot for a boy who fancies a girl. If it was Sam or Jason or any of the other guys, they would have got a sneaky grope in there somewhere." Jazz winked and they both burst into fits of laughter, Hermione growing redder by the minute. Upon hearing the laughter the door opened to reveal everyone else, Hermione distinctly noticed a much taller blonde headed man behind the rest, scanning the room to check everything was ok. Looking up, he met Hermione's gaze causing him to put up his glare to cover any emotions and look away.

_Is that a blush?_

0-0

Hermione was discharged the next morning after the doctors clarified there was nothing wrong but perhaps she was just over heated and banged her head. Today was moving day! She had been planning for months with Jazz, their new home together; a 3 bed-room flat. Now she was of age she quickly shrunk down her belongings and apparted to her new home, immediately placing apparition and floo guards to prevent unwanted visitors. She then did the same with Jazz's things; shrunk them down and apparated to the flat. After unpacking the last of their things they set about making snacks and getting drinks as they had planned a house-warming party.

A few hours later the bell rang and the party began, this time Hermione was going to cut loose and live a little. She wanted to forget all about bumping into the Slytherins and Harry and Ron and how they had not even bothered to talk to her. She poured herself a glass of punch (alcoholic of course) and set of amidst the people to drink and be happy.

Around 9-ish the bell rang again, Jazz answered it to find Sam and none other than the Slytherin pair themselves, by now she was quite tipsy and so she let them in with no answers. Hermione was too busy laughing and joking to notice the presence of the new-comers and so continued to drink and be merry.

She was yanked by her harm towards the centre of the room, where people were dancing.

"Come dance Mi,"

It was Jazz and the girls began to dance, swaying their hips and having the time of their lives it was then that Hermione felt eyes staring at her, she turned to a very much staring Draco Malfoy who was sitting in the corner not listening to what Blaise was saying. It was then that she noticed just how he had grown, once that slicked back hair immature pointed face boy, was now a man with blonde hair that fell in his face, was tall and wore a black t-shirt tight enough to tell he had some muscles under there but not to tight to make him look like he swung for the other team. Dark blue jeans and black converse. He had on his classical Malfoy family ring and a small chain around his neck.

Oh my gosh, Hermione stop staring...her eyes drifted from his toned body up to his neck, pink lips, _oh how he looks so irresistible to kiss_, his hair, _to tangle my hands in it_, and finally his grey storming eyes. A look of longing was seen on Hermione's face, then suddenly realising he was staring straight back, she looked away and continued dancing, this time perhaps a little more wild and sensual to grab his attention. Needless to say, it worked and he longed to be there with her.

The party continued, it was obvious that they wanted each other and yet no-one commented. As the party slowed down all that was left were the regular group of friends plus the Slytherins. It was then that Jason asked...

"Truth or Dare?"

A/N: So let me know what you think, Review?

Love ya

DD


	3. Shock Revelations

A/N: Sorry it's late I've been so busy lately, My Uncle passed away (R.I.P Uncle Dave), got my A-Level results (Thank god for a gap-year) and have to find a job, plus Boyfriend is always around in the day when I usually write due to stupid night job. Grr people these days lol I know you probably don't care but there are my reasons to lateness. Ok Chapter 3...

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything cool like that because I am so uncool it's shockingly awesome.

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 3 Shock revelations

"Truth"

"Ok then Jazz, if you had to sleep with Sam or Jason, who would you choose?" Gemma had asked the question, knowing that it would embarrass Jazz, however she was shocked upon hearing the reply.

"Jason, he's much better in bed" She winked for effect and everyone laughed.

"Hermione it's your turn; Truth or dare?"

Having had enough and feeling over confident she opted for "dare"

"hmmm, well seeing as you were giving each other the look and not doing nothing about it, you have to kiss Draco..with tongues"

Both of their jaws dropped, silently they were both jigging but Hermione couldn't lose her lip virginity to her enemy, no matter how hot she thought he was.

"NO I can't"

"Mi, come on, it's the rules you have to do the dare. It's just a kiss, what's the big deal? It's not like you've never kissed anyone before." Sam said laughing, Hermione looked at Jazz who knew that in fact she had never kissed anyone. Hermione was stuck for words, she nervously laughed it off

"Of course I've kissed people, but I can't kiss Malfoy, we hate each other!" She laughed but secretly was mortified, most believed her when she said she had kissed someone, however there were still some scepticism.

"Who wants more alcohol?" She quickly stood and rushed into the kitchen, hiding her head in her hands and leaning on the breakfast bar. Hearing the clicking of the door she turned, expecting to find Jazz but coming face to face with her least favourite person.

"So never been kissed?" The blonde walked closer, he was breath-taking but also a little scary as he closed her into the corner of the room.

"I have t..."

"Save it Granger, everyone in their could tell you've never been kissed...but that can be changed."

"Look Malfoy you can bully me all you want but...wait, what?"

She looked deep ito his eyes and noticed truth and emotion, things that shouldn't be associated with a Malfoy. He had his arma either side of her, traping her into the corner. He leaned a little closer and claimed her lips with his own, lost in thoughts, Hermione kissed back.

The kiss wasn't rough and needy like she would have expected from Malfoy, but it was soft and loving, he allowed her to explore herself, allowed her to set the pace and experience her the sensations. He lightly licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she allowed, Malfoy slowly taking over and showing her how great of a kisser he really is. Malfoy backed away, not looking her way, he exited the room.

_Oh my gosh, I just kissed Malfoy! But it was so good, who would have thought he could be so...so...un-Malfoy-ish._

She took a deep breath, looked in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of firewiskey and took a swig straight from the bottle. Placing it back in the frigde and feeling a little more confident, picked up another bottle of vodka and walked into the living room. Immediately glancing around, looking for a certain blonde haired Slytherin, she noticed their was no blonde around or no Zabini. Sitting herself next to Jazz she whispered

"Where's Malfoy and Zabini?"

"Oh they went, Malfoy said he came to say goodbye to you, didn't he?"

_What he kisses me and then leaves? What now?_

"Oh well er yeah I guess he did" she mumbled

"I'm feeling a little tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight guys!"

She got from her seat and all but ran to the bathroom, locking the door and seating herself on the floor, touching her lips lightly, she allowed the tears to flow.

_Come on now Hermione, you can't actually think he liked you did you, he just kissed you, that's nothing for Malfoy. Probably just another way to bully you. Just let it go and carry on._

She walked over to the sink, washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth and walked into her bedroom, head held high, she sank into her new bed, in her new flat, hoping to make a new start of life and get a good nights sleep. However sleep never claimed her that night as a certain person was in her mind.

A/N: Review please

Love ya

DD


	4. Hot and Heavy

**A/N:** I am aware it has taken me literally forever to write another chapter and those following it are probably not going to re-read but it has been a hectic year, **Thank you so much for the kind messages about my Uncle** it has officially been a year since he passed away and it's been so hard on the family. I have now finished school and am preparing to go to college in September for media. I'll post my **youtube link on my profile** for those who wish to watch my youtube channel which I will soon be **regularly posting sketches and vlogs, some hopefully on Harry Potter**. I finally have my writers edge back and am excited to continue now I've sorted out my life a little. Thanks for reading this. On with the story...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, J.K Rowling is a fricking Genius!

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 4: Hot and Heavy

Hermione awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, after swigging down a hangover cure potion she waltzed into the kitchen for a quick coffee before deciding to visit her parents.

However it was mid shower that had Hermione frozen on the spot after the realization of the night before hit her, Malfoy had kissed her! And she'd kissed back. But it felt so good...

_What the hell is wrong with you Hermione? He is and evil ferret of a boy who has constantly teased you since you were 11 because of being a muggleborn. But then again he is associating with muggles, what's he up to?_

By the time Hermione had gotten dressed and ready to go, she had another headache from all of the thinking, she thought it best to leave Jazzie to sleep, so she left a note on the table and left for her parents with a pop.

She had apparated into the back alley of her parents dentists, checking nobody had saw her and straightning out her summer dress she casually walked around to the front of the building and entered bedlam.

Her parents were rushed off their feet, 5 people were waiting to be seen to and another 3 waiting at the reception, she had obviously come at a bad time.

"Hermione!" greeted her rushed off mother "thank goodness you're here, could you give us a hand, Linda had to phone in sick and Anna's on holiday"

"Yeah sure, give me two minutes" She rushed around the back to drop off her back and jacket and sat behind the counter, seeing as Hermione used to work here on holidays she was used to how this worked and immediately set to organising things and calming down the atmosphere.

After one hour she was finally able to relax, she had re-scheduled the small precedures leaving only one person in the waiting area, she had plugged her headphones into the computer to listen to some muggle music while the surgeory was quiet and was now reading a muggle magazine she had found in the waiting area. No other appointments were set until this afternoon and it was only 11 now so she had time to relax and zone out into her own little world where she was just Hermione, where nobody knew her name or her hero status. She could just relax and be normal, smart, funny Hermione...

"GRANGER!" The music cut off and Hermione jumped, pulling the headphones from her ears and sitting up.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She looked into his eyes to show she had no fear, she gave her a cheeky half smile and she blushed, causing him to smirk.

"I said I would like to book an appointment" He couldn't stop smirking, he knew he had got to her, made her blush and think about last night, _Damn she's so adorable when she's confused._

She was riled up now, and getting redder by the minute, she rose and pulled him off to the side. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT MALFOY, MARHCING IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE, ACTING ALL NIRMAL? YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU ACTUALLY LIKE COMING IN MUGGLE PLACES LIKE THESE, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THESE PLACES?"

"Granger, calm yourself, you're going to have a seizure if you get any more red" He said with a smile, "I'm just here to have a check up, it's very normal for someone to do that, especially when you are blending in"

"BLENDING IN? How can you blend in you have no idea about muggles, YOU'RE A DEATH-EATER, INNER CIRCLE OF VOLDEMORT, MUDBLOOD HATER..."

"LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME GRANGER" This had enraged him and he was ready for a fight "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE, DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I LIKED ACTING THAT WAY? I HATED IT, I HATED ALL OF IT"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL SEEMED LIKE YOU LOVED IT, LOVED TORTURING PEOPLE LIKE ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS A LITTLE DIFFERENT, I SPENT EVERYDAY DREADING THE TIME WHEN YOU WOULD APPEAR, YOU MADE ME SICK WITH FEAR AND I JUST WANTED YOU TO..."

He grabbed her face in his hands and landed a rough but passionate kiss on her, fighting for dominance and pride but also letting her know he had changed, she pushed him back and stared him in the eyes, both Brown and grey were filled to the brim with tears about the fall, she leant forward and delivered her own with just as much passion and force that she pushed him into the back room, where they proceeded to make out further as the tears fell. This was a kiss of understanding and power, that both sides felt the pain and that both of these people faced life threatening problems of their own within the past year.

Draco's back hit the table as he spun Hermione around and pushed her against the wall and ran his hands down her body, mentally memorising her every curve and the soft feel of her skin on his, she tangled her hands in this hair as she begain to unbutton the dress. Only stopping for breath, the only thing running through Hermione's head was how amazing this felt and not once did she feel nervous.

Feeling a little daring she bit down on his lip and ran her hands down his chest.

Next thing they both new, they were hit by a bright light and the scream of her father voice "What the hell is going on here?"

_Damn!_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'll go back and edit grammar sometme but right now I really want to focus on the story. Hope you like._

_REVIEW?_

_Love ya_

_DD_

_x_


	5. The Aftermath and Anger

**A/N:** I know I've posted this chapter a day after the last but I had the chapter written and wanted to post it. They probably won't be so quick next time but I'll do my best.

**BOLD: Important messages**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**_Italics/Bold: Letters_**

Underline: Emphasis

**Disclaimer:** I am not epic enough to create all of these characters and the amazing wizarding world, however if you do not recognise a chateracter, for example, Hermione's muggle friends then I have created them.

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 5: The after math and anger

The blonde haired man was pulled from the young girl's grasps, how could she do this? _What is wrong with you? It's Malfoy! Ferret, death eater, ignorant, jerk._ Thoughts were running around her head as if trying to persuade herself that she was doing something wrong. Then she snapped back to reality, she could hear Malfoy'screams from the reception area and her mother's pleading with her father to let him go. She knew she should be worried about her father, Draco was a powerful wizard, but her father was fearless and when he got mad, there was no stopping him.

"Daddy," It was time she faced the music "Please just let him go"

"ARE YOU MAN AND WIFE?" Her father had old morals, No sex before marriage was the biggest embarrassment for a family and he was ashamed of what he had witnessed, he knew that if he hadn't have come looking for his baby girl that she probably would have dsgraced the family more by not only sleeping with this boy but in her father's own surgeory. It was an outrage!

"No daddy..." She was cut off.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE? GIVING HIM THE KISS OF LIFE? YOU ARE DISGRACEFUL HERMIONE, NO DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK." Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy please listen to me, we weren't going to do anything like that, it just got too much I'm sorry."

"TELL ME HERMIONE, WHO IS HE? WE HAVE NEVER HEARD YOU SPEAK OF HIM BEFORE, OR WAS IT JUST A ONE OFF THING WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER? YOUR MOTHER AND I NEVER BROUGHT YOU UP TO BE SOME SORT OF SLUT!"

"No he's...he's my boyfriend!" Draco's eyes widened, Had he just heard Hermione 'Muggleborn' Granger call Draco 'Pureblood' Malfoy her boyfriend? No he wasn't hearing this, surely?

_Why did I just say that?_

Her father pushed Draco away, where he took a step towards Hermione but thought it much better if he stayed away from her right now, seeing as her father was in the room. "I'm very disappointed in you Hermione" And with that he walked off, her mother gave her a stern look, followed with a simple "I think you should go" She followed her husband as her daughter stood there in agony at her parents reject, she couldn't find the energy to stand any longer and sank to the floor.

"Come on, lets get you home" He put his arm around her to help her up, but she pushed him away, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

* * *

"No I'm telling you she ran off and nobody has seen her since" Draco was telling her friends, they were all around Hermione and Jazzie's flat. Nobody had heard off her since this morning and it was now 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Jazzie had just got home to find Draco and the rest of her friends in her house, looking for Hermione.

"Hey I've got to pop out for a bit, you can stay here until I het back" Jazzie had to go now, and nobody could know where she was going, Hermione wouldn't like that.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the park, near the duck pond, under the shade from a nearby tree. She had always come to this spot in the muggle world because it was quiet and serene and it felt like she was back at Hogwarts, by the lake, under that tree she liked, sitting on that rock and looking deep into the water. Her mind was free here, she could be whoever she wanted. She would often wonder of how life would be without magic, without Harry or Ron or anybody who she knew.

Tears were still fresh on her face as she thought about the look her father gave her. Yes it seemed like an over reaction to such a small situation, but her parent's had old morals, no sex before marriage, a woman should stay and take care of the children, children should be seen and not heard, that sort of thing. But she was her own person and she wanted to be able to do what she wanted. She closed her eyes as more tears fell.

Hermione felt two arms go around her and pull her in close, she knew it was Jazz and feeling of serenity was still there so she had definitely come alone. "You ok 'mi?" Hermione nodded and looked at the girl, she gave a weak smile and the girls sat there for a few minutes in complete silence, heads lent together as if sisters comforting each other.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I was so stupid, I can't believe I did it, why did I have to do that?" Hermione began to question everything, eventually she told Jazzie the story, how Malfoy had been to her, how she had reacted and what her father said. Jazzie was a great person to talk to, in her own moments she could talk for England but when you really needed advice or just a good listener, she was there to fill every gap with her nod or "umm" and "arr" in every right place.

Finally an hour later, after the girls had cleaned themselves up from the crying and grabbed a quick coffee, they headed home, where Hermione was greeted with an bone crushing hug from Jason, he had always been the joker of the pack but always a little protective of her, he was like the brother she never had. They had played together as children, there was never anything between them, just a sibling sort of love which would never fade.

She was relieved to see that Malfoy wasn't there, maybe he had gone home, or maybe Jason had scared him off when he told them what happened, whatever it was, Hermione didn't care, she just wanted to slide into bed and let todays events fade away into dreams.

After convincing everyone she was ok and finally having some space to herself, she settled into bed and began to watch a movie, it was quite fun to watch as it was about wizards and magic. Had she watched this film when she was younger she would have thought the effects and magic were amazing but now she lived magic she saw how wrong people had percieved magic and wizards. But it was fun none the less.

There was a tapping at the window, Hermione found this odd, the only owls she ever got lately were the ones delivering The Daily Prophet and that was always of a morning. She hopped out of bed and opened the window, a snowy owl flew into the room, Hermione took the letter and Hedwig departed. Turning on the light, she opened the letter in confusion and anger. She knew it was off Ron and Harry, who was now living with the Weasleys, why had it taken them so long to talk to her.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Hey, we're heading to diagon alley next thursday to get Ginny's things for Hogwarts, Meet us at 11?**_

_**Hopefully see you then**_

_**All the best**_

_**Harry and Ron**_

_That's it? No explaination of where they have been, what they've been up to, why they haven't returned my owls? Well if they think I'm going to be pleasent about it, they've got another thing coming._

Hermione was going to meet them, but not because she was so happy to reunite with friends, she wanted one thing, answers.

* * *

A/N: Review please?

Love ya

DD

x


	6. Getting to know you

**A/N:** Another Chapter now, I know in my head I have so many ideas and I'm deciding which to put in each story. But I want to make this clear that **Hermione has never had a boyfriend or any type of male attention apart from Krum in 4th year. Nobody really notices her and so when Malfoy begins to show her attention, she jumps at the chance even if she doesn't really think about who he is.**

**Disclaimer:** Are you crazy, if I owned these stories I'd be rich and sadly I'm not. JKR is obviously a legend.

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 6: Getting to know you

After sending a reply to Harry and Ron and deciding on a meeting place in Diagon Alley, she went to sleep, too exhausted to care about next Thursdays events.

Hermione woke in a numbing mood, she was tired and depressed from the previous days events. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her parents, they were her world. She had done everything to protect them during the war and they were all Hermione had left. Sure she had friends, both muggle and wizard, but family-wise they were all she had. Her grandparents were all deceased and her parents never had any family members that they still talked to. All she had ever wanted was a family, she was just greatful for Jazzie.

She had decided she would spend the day at home, thinking of ways to put things right with her parents and what exactly she was going to say to Harry and Ron. Today was a lazy day so she hopped out of bed and into the kitchen for her morning coffee and perhaps some fruit. Maybe she could put the pouty face on and have Jazzie fetch her some fresh coffee and a muffin from that new coffee shop they loved.

As it was still morning, and she wasn't planning on leaving or having visitors, Hermione had opted to stay in her night clothes which consisted of a tight vest top and short shorts, both in a royal blue with red trim. Something she would have never worn around her wizarding friends; as far as they were concerned Hermione only wore loose and baggy clothes which did not flatter her in the slightest. But she was different in the muggle world, she was just normal Hermione, she had friends without trying to be smart or funny. She was actually popular in the muggle world, and she loved it.

She slumped out of bed and into the kitchen, were she turned the radio on and proceeded to make a pot of coffee and collect some food from various parts of the kitchen. She was humming away and swaying to the music whilst she cut up fruit and placed them into two separate bowls. She was in her own little world, finally at peace before today's events.

"You should act like this more often, it's nice on you" She froze and turned to find Malfoy leaning against the door frame. He walked forward and out his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" She squirmed in his arms, she obviously felt uncomfortable in her lack of clothing and how close he was.

"Come on Hermione, lighten up, nobodies home" She felt a warm glow when he said her name like that, although she didn't like where her feelings were taking her. She had finally escaped his grasp and begin investigating each room, he was right, nobody else was there.

"Where's Jazz?"

"She got a call, something about work, she said she'd be back about 1"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She new it sounded rude, but it was the only way she could speak him without showing how he really felt, she was beginning to like him.

"I came to talk to you, I never got chance to apologise yesterday and I just want you to know that I don't think any less of you for doing it. I'm different Hermione, I want to prove to you how much I've changed, and I'd like to take you out...if You'd let me?"

Hermione was dumb-struck. Yesss! Her insides screamed, but then logically her head was telling her that it was a trap, that he was fooling her. _But Sam did say he's been friends with him for years, nobody tries to trap someone with this much commitment, maybe he has changed?_ She walked into her room and shut the door behind her, she quickly sorted her hair out by casting a simple charm on it and pinning it up in a messy bun, she put on some white denim shorts and a loose fitted thin pink jumper with pink flip flops, she wouldn't normally have dressed like this but her insides were doing flips and she wanted to impress Draco a little. Putting on a little mascara and lipgloss also, she stepped out to find Draco sitting in the dining room. Two cups of coffee poured and two bowls of fruit prepared, he was nibbling away at one and reading The Daily Prophet which must have been delivered whilst she was getting dressed.

"So?" She new Draco wanted an answer to his proposal but she couldn't just give him one. She had to make sure he was right for her and would be fine with her parents before she even considered going out with him.

"Look, Draco. I'm a muggleborn and you're a pureblood and while that doesn't bother me, I know it does your family and I wouldn't want to come between that. I've also got to consider my parents and how they would react after yesterday. I can't just put everything behind me, all of the pain you caused, it was just too much for me. I can't pretend that it doesn't still hurt. But I am willing to start a fresh. Deal?"

She held out her hand in a very business like manner, looking so much like the Granger he knew in school, he wanted it all to change and so he took her hand in his and shook it. Their hands lingering just a little too long as he stroked her hand with his thumb, he looked into her eyes "You're so beautiful" and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, pulled back and sat back in the chair.

They spent all morning talking about their lives, hobbies, interests and shared jokes. Finally Hermione felt a little more comfortable around him.

* * *

A/N: Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	7. Rubbish Explanations

A/N: So this ones short, but I didn't want to add anymore to it, it felt right to stop here. So as of today I'm officially prt of the Pottermore Beta period, which I am so excited for. Hermione and Draco's relationship will be skipped a little now, fast forwarded, they are spending time together it is fun.

Disclaimer: If only I was brilliant enough to come up with all of this. JKR is like my fricking idol.

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 7: Rubbish Explanations

A week had past and it was Thursday morning, she was sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny. Her head was swimming with questions she wanted to ask them. The week had been an eventful one, she had tried to visit and call her parents but they had kiked her out and ignored her calls, they were still mad at her and it killed her knowing that they weren't talking to her. However on the up side, she had spent the whole week hanging out with her friends and Draco whom she had gotten close to over the week. She had found im really easy to talk to and incredibly funny. He knew how to blend into the muggle world like he had lived there all his life.

"Hermione!" She was shaken from her thoughts by a screaming Ginny who ran over and gave her a hug. Harry and Ron followed suit and sat down, after ordering an ice cream sundae they sat in silence, until Hermione spoke.

"So what's been going on?" Today she was dressed in muggle clothes, simple plain and jeans. The Hermione the wizarding world new, she was the complete opposite to the Hermione her muggle friends know.

"Nothing much, just work really. you?" There was something they weren't telling her and she was going to get it out of them, even if it killed her. Since defeating Voldemort, Harry and Ron had landed Jobs in the ministry, working as Aurors. Hermione however had gone back to Hogwarts to complete her final year.

"Work? That's it? You've been too busy to owl me because of work?" Hermione was fuming, she was standing now.

"Hermione, please calm down. It's this case we're working on, we didn't want to worry you or anything..."

"Worry me? I spent almost 7 years fighting along side you Harry Potter, and you think wou'll worry me?"

"Ok fine, just sit down and listen. There's a cult on the loose, they are targetting Muggleborns for the downfall of Voldemort, we are sorting it. I just thought you would like some time off, this is our job Hermione, it's our life, not yours."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better now because it's your job, I'm not allowed to know because it is threatening to me, I have the right to know what is going on." She stormed out, the two Weasleys and Potter following her. She picked up her pace and began to walk away from them when she walked smack bang into a body and fell back. An arm outstretched to help her up, she took it and was pulled up to face a blonde head smiling at her. She was relieved to see his face. _If somebody had told me two weeks ago that I would be pleased to see Draco Malfoy, I would have hexed them so hard they wouldn't be able to stand. But now I couldn't imagine life without his frienship._

"Stay away from her Malfoy" Ron had raced up to witness Malfoy helping her up.

"RON! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that she apparated back home, and screamed.

* * *

In mid scream she was interrupted by the apparation of Harry. Ron and Ginny had stayed down Diagon Alley to collect her things, they would meet arry back home later.

"Hermione please just listen, if we told you anything, our jobs are compromised, I've only told you now because we know you won't say anything."

"I just don't understand why you couldn't of atleast owled me, to atleast tell me how you were. I've had no contact with you for months..."

Harry went into his pocket and pulled out a small charm, it was a Ministry of Magic charm, which Harry was looking at. "It's like the coins for the D.A, lets us aurors stay in touch." His face dropped "No not again, Hermione I've got to go, there's been another attack"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, look I've got to go, I'll talk to you later" And with that Harry apparated, leaving a confused Hermione alone in her house.

* * *

A/N: Short, sweet and direct to the point, Hermione feels this way because of Harry and Ron not staying in touch with her after such a hard time, they fought Voldemort together, lost many friends and then they abandon her and so no excuse is worthy.

REVIEW?

Love Ya

DD

x


	8. Blossoming Romance

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry if it is a bit all over the shop. I currently have 3 stories and a youtube channel on the go which I am excited about. Well I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I enjoy constructive criticism as well. The stories are for you as much as they are me.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I would love it if they were but they're not. The plot and the muggle characters are mine.

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 8: Blossoming Romance

* * *

Well that was a little weird, she needed fresh air and decided to go for a walk, she often did this, especially in the summer to think about things and to look at the beautiful scenery. Before setting out however, she picked up her phone and dialed a number, hearing a voice that a year ago she would have died hearing him use a phone.

"Hello, sweet cheeks" Draco was on the other end, he had been able to use a mobile for a while now and it was an easy way for Hermione to stay in touch with him. "Hey you wanna do something tonight? I was thinking of getting everyone round and maybe driving up to the beach for a couple of hours?" As it was still morning and the beach was only an hours drive away, she thought it would be a good afternoon, spending time with her friends, away from Harry and Ron, who had annoyed her so much.

"Sure, I'll just get my stuff and floo to yours if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure, bring Zabini too if he wants to come"

She put the phone down for a second before deciding to call Jazz, Gemma, Jason and Sam. All had agreed to come and would meet in half an hour with food and drink for the journey and some games to play on the beach. Hermione set about getting changed into a pair of Denim shorts this time and a cute rose pink vest top with matching flip flops. She put on some make-up and left her hair loose.

Half an hour had passed and Hermione was awaiting her guests to arrive so they could go on this impromptu trip, this was a regular occurrence with Hermione and her muggle friends, it was always when one person had something on their mind and so everyone would go along and help them clear their thoughts with a day full of fun.

The fire bell rang and out jumped Draco who went over to Hermione and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek, she blushed and pulled out of the embrace.

"Where's Blaise?"

"He said he's meet us there later, he's got to finish work or some, I don't know. How did it go with Potter and Weasel?" Before Hermione could answer, the door knocked and in walked Jason and Sam.

"Hello there muffin" A name he had always called Hermione, since they were little" She gave him a bone crushing hug and smiled as she felt at ease with these people.

_I just hope she can be that close with me at some point_

After another couple of minutes chatting, the girls had arrived and they had all set out on the road. Boys in Jason's car and girls in Jazzie's car. _ In the girls car...

"So 'Mi, come on spill the beans, how is Draco?" Gemma was such a nosey gossiper, wanting to know who was with who and how things were.

"Gemm, I know that look, trust me we are just friends"

"Don't lie 'Mi, everyone sees the way you look at each other, you want him, just jump him already and get some." This was followed by a chuckle from Jazzie, she new Hermione was starting to fall for Draco's charm, she just wanted her friend to be happy but she could be a bit too cautious sometimes.

"No I mean, do I like him? Yes, but am I brave enough to do anything about it? I don't know."

Meanwhile in the boys car...

"So Drake, what's going on with you and 'Mione?" Sam was always comfortable with asking these questions, he had known Draco years and they were pretty good friends.

"I really like her, you know how much I like her Sam, but she just doesn't seem to take much notice. I'm not giving up though."

"You do realise that if you hurt her, we'll have to go all ninja on your ass?" Jason was always easing the tension with a joke, however something in Draco's mind, he felt that although it was said with humour, it was not a joke in the slightest.

An hour had passed, each car with their own little conversations, the boys about sports and girls, the girls about the days events and how Hermione would tackle "jumping Draco and getting some". By the time they had parked, they were all ready for some food and something to drink and so they set up a little picnic on the beach for the 6 of them. After a few sandwiches and some juice, they had decided to have a kick about with the football they had brought,

"Alright then Sam and Jazzie you're on my team, Gemm you're with Hermione and Drake"

It was just harmless fun, kicking the ball around and trying to score in the make-shift goals the group had made. Hermione wasn't a sports fan but she enjoyed herself, nobody taking the game too seriously. She didn't aim for the ball much, just tried to keep out of the way, leaving Gem and Draco doing all the work. To no surprise at all, her team were losing.

"Come on 'Mi, at least try and kick the ball" Jason knew that sport was never her strong point which was the reason he had put her on the other team. He loved her to bits but when it came to sports, she was rubbish.

Draco was covered by two of them and couldn't make it to the goal, Gemma was preoccupied trying to get around Sam, so Draco's only chance was to kick it to Hermione, she panicked and kicked it towards the goal where it proceeded to roll past the lines made for a goal.

"I did it." She smiled and was bombarded with Draco running into her in celebration, that they had finally scored. However he knocked her straight over and landed on top, noses touching. She could smell him, _oh how good he smells_ she felt her eyes closing as he kissed her, sweetly and passionately.

"ah-hem" a false cough and a scream of joy from Gemma who wanted her team mates to get a room or continue playing. Draco jumped off of Hermione and pulled her up where she blushed a bright red.

"I think that's enough for today" and the group packed up their stuff to walk along the beach and into shops of their choice, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. They began to follow them, side by side, when Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's. He looked at her with a shocked expression, which soon faded into a bright smile as he walked side by side, hands intertwined with the girl he wanted.

The hours had passed and the group decided they would go home, after piling the shopping they had brought into the car, they set off home. Boys in one and girls in the other, deciding she didn't want the hassle of Gemma, she plugged in her ipod and listened to her music the whole way back, thinking of only one person, Draco.

* * *

**A/N:** My brother just told me to write a book instead of writing fanfiction. What do you guys think? I've been planning and researching ideas for a book I wanted to write for the past 3 years but should I write my own book?

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	9. Just the Two of Us

**A/N:** Here we go again, another chapter, this is basically the progression of Hermione and Draco's relationship. So here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything apart from muggle characters and plot.

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 9: Just the two of us

They had finally reached home, it was getting on for 9 o'clock and they were all a little surprised when Blaise didn't show up, not that Draco cared as he got to spend the day with Hermione, alone. Everyone had decided to go around to Sam's for a drink before bed. Draco however had other plans.

"Hermione, would it be OK for me to take you out tonight? Just us two?" She smiled and blushed, it was exactly as she wanted and so they slipped away and she casually text Jazzie to let her know where she was going and not to worry, she'd be back later.

He quickly grabbed her around the waist and apparated in an alley near a little restaurant, they had already eaten and so Hermione was a little confused, until Draco ensured her, they were just going to have dessert and a quiet drink just the two of them.

After sitting and ordering a fudge cake ice cream sundae for two and two glasses of wine they sat in silence, Draco was in awe of her, she looked so adorable in her beach clothes. In no time the sundae arrived and they set about eating it.

"Hermione, I know I've done some bad things in the past, I've hurt you so much and hurt so many other people that I never wanted to. But I was never truly against you. My father was in the dark lords inner circle, his morals were different, all his life he was told that muggleborns were scum and that purebloods were superior. My mother was taught this too but she felt different, she understood that some muggleborns are better wizards that purebloods and they have a lot more morals too. She taught me to be respectful and that I should never be ashamed of who I fall for."

"Why are you telling me this?" She felt he was perhaps being very personal with her, she didn't want him to tell her things if he didn't want to.

"In the presence of my father and Slytherin housemates, I had to act like the muggle hater you know me to be, but alone or with my mother I could be myself, when my father would go out on business I would learn the muggle ways and go to classes and clubs to meet friends, like Sam. I eventually dragged Blaise along. Hermione you need to know that my father and the dark lord would have killed me, my family and every muggle I had ever associated with, had they known of my betrayal." His eyes were distant and Hermione placed a hand on his leg to comfort him, he looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"I understand, I don't like what you did but I get it and I'm not mad, I've moved on and can see you for who you are. I really like you Draco" Without knowing they had both Lent forward during the conversation and were so close, Hermione looked down at his lips, and then back into his eyes, when she leaned in this time and kissed him. She was relieved that she had finally got the courage to do that and that he hadn't pushed her away. They slowly broke the kiss and Draco looked into her eyes, giving her a small peck he raised from his seat and offered her his hand. She accepted and they began walking around the streets of the muggle town they were in. Nobody knew them here, which she was grateful of. She was happy being with Draco but just wasn't ready to tell the wizarding world yet, they wouldn't be so accepting of this blossoming relationship.

Finally at 11, "Would you like to come to mine for a quick drink, then you can floo back to yours, save the unnecessary apparating and waking up Jazz?" He didn't want to say goodbye just yet, he was having a blast spending time with her.

"That would be lovely" She grabbed his arm and he apparated them to an apartment block. To say Hermione was shocked, was an understatement, she expected him to apparate her to Malfoy Manor, never once considering that he may have got his own place. Seeing the look of confusion, Draco cleared it up for her.

"I couldn't stay in that house, too many bad memories so I moved in here, with Blaise. Our own apartment, It's nowhere near as big as either of our parents houses but it suits us fine." They made their way inside the building and up to the 4th floor to Draco's apartment, entered and again Hermione was surprised at how bright it was in here, browns and creams adorned the apartment to give a natural lightness. Draco directed Hermione to the chocolate brown sofa as he went to get drink, coming back with two glasses of red wine. Taking a sip and setting it on the coffee table she began to talk.

"Thank you Draco, for a wonderful day, it's been great. You know it's funny seeing you in this way. Knowing you as a muggle hater has always been normal to me but I can see now how much you've changed."

"Thank you, it means a lot, I just wish others could see that, this is why I spend so much time in the muggle world, I'm not judged because they've heard of me or my family. It's nice to finally be me."

"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Draco had been watching her closely, he had known that although she was having a really good time, she had something on her mind.

"It's just Harry and Ron" Draco nodded in understanding, he was always annoyed by those two. "They haven't wanted to know me in months and they all of a sudden get back in touch with me and tell me that it's because there is something to do with work,a big investigation, Voldemort related or something." Draco's ears perked up, he didn't want to seem nosy, he was just intrigued by the sounds of it, it was a big case and they hadn't let the public know.

"What do you mean Voldemort related?"

"Apparently there have been some attacks on muggleborns, one of the ex death eaters apparently. The thing is as I am so well known, I'm a pretty big target and they didn't feel like I had to know"

Draco put his arm around her and pulled her into him, she didn't move away or care, it felt nice being this close to him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, they were talking and laughing and just feeling comfortable in each others presence. She looked too irresistible in the light, he had to kiss her one more time, Draco lent in for a kiss, it was passionate and full of things they had never said to each other; forgiveness, forgetting the past, perhaps the first stages of love. Hermione was not about to break the kiss, she wrapped her arms around in and he snaked his hands into her hair. Things were getting heated and Hermione's head was screaming for her to stop, telling her to take it slow and go home. But her heart wanted this, she wanted this man right now, she never wanted to stop what she was doing.

His lips moved down to her neck which she tilted her head back to give more access, his hands trailed down her body, she'd never felt anything like this and she wanted to continue but she stopped him.

"Draco..."

"yeah?" He looked deep into her eyes and saw that they both wanted more, so much more but were considering the consequences. If they took this further, they might regret it and ruin what they have, but if they didn't take this further they would be denying their feelings. She knew she had to stop, she didn't want her first time to be like this. By now however she was lying down, Draco next to her kissing her slowly and passionately. His kisses were amazing and she never wanted him to stop but she knew better than this.

"Draco, I think we should stop, we might regret it if we don't" Draco looked at her and pecked her on the lips, _She's right, I'm always ruining relationships by sleeping with the girl, now I actually find a girl I like and I'm taking it too far._ He sat back up and held her hand looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want to. I can take you home? I don't want us to rush things" he was so nice to her, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression, she wasn't ready to go that far but she did want to stay with him and talk some more, they were really bonding.

"Do you mind if we just get to know each other at the moment, I'm not really tired but I'm having such a great night." He smiled and turned to face her.

"Ok then, lets start from the beginning..." Draco started "When did you first realise you were magic?"

Hermione laughed and began to tell her story, how she found out she was different, receiving her letter and talking about each others favourites.

"Colour?" She looked towards Draco and expected a solid green but was surprised with

"Blue, but not just any blue, like a dark royal blue, You?"

"Rose pink.

"OK, how about animal?"

"Cat, obviously but if I had to go for a magical creature I'd say a Hippogriff"

Draco flinched at the word Hippogriff, she was still a but unsure of them since being attacked in third year. "I guess I'm obliged to say snake? Well actually I find giraffes interesting, but magical creatures I'd say maybe a dragon or something."

They spent all night talking about their favourite foods, lesson at school and talked about their childhood and school. They had a great night, eventually they both fell asleep sitting on the sofa. A house elf cleaning saw the couple and quickly covered them with a blanket.

It was a good night.

* * *

A/N: I'm working on three fics at the moment so I have posted when I hope to update on my profile. Also if you want to follow me on **Twitter just check my profile**, but it is my personal twitter and not under my writing name.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	10. Crushed

**A/N:** Chapter 10 is up, sorry but I was too busy to update yesturday. Mainly sitting in Starbucks with friends, drinking a Vanilla Frap and eating 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' and the earwax are yummy might I add, dirt and earthworm, not so much. Then today and tomorrow, I'm making 'Butterbeer' and maybe other Harry Potter goodies.

**Disclaimer:** Not this time.

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 10: Crushed

Hermione woke next morning in a strange place, her neck was hurting from the position she was in when she woke. It had just popped into her mind what she almost did he previous night, feeling a little embarrassed, she couldn't see Draco at all. _He must have left to save himself the humiliation of being curled up to her._

Pushing the blanket off herself and standing up, she stretched before looking around for her bag and shoes, finding them, she began to put them on.

"Leaving?" It was Blaise.

"Where is Draco?"

"Oh he'll be here in a moment, DRAKE!" He smiled, leaning against the wall he was just looking at Hermione. She felt very uncomfortable with his staring, until he smacked on the back of the head, where it fell forward.

"Put your eyes back in you head and get to work, your late"

"Yeah but Drake, you don't mind"

"Get to work or I'll lower your pay"

"Draco, we're like brothers, you wouldn't do that"

"Just watch me" Zabini walked off in a mood, preparing for work. Draco smiled at her.

"Just ignore him, You up for breakfast?" She smiled back and nodded. He exited the room and she followed slowly. They ended in a small dining room, where one side sat two plates of food and two cups of coffee. They sat and ate in comfortable silence and after finishing Hermione decided it was time to go home, it was already past 11 and Jazzie would be wondering where she got to, plus Draco had work to do. They both walked to the fireplace and Hermione turned to look at Draco who bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, he pulled back to see a blushing Hermione smiling up at him.

"Want to come to mine later, I'll could make some dinner and we could maybe go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure, I finish work at 6 so I'll come straight from there" She nodded and he pecked her on the lips, she walked into the fireplace and flooed back home.

* * *

Hermione almost skipped out of the fireplace, she was so happy, who would have thought she'd be so happy with Draco Malfoy. She was stopped in her tracks, finding Harry and Ron sitting on her sofa, faces pale and tired. They had obviously had a hard night. They looked up at the sound of the fire place to see a smiling Hermione, he features slowly dropped as it dawned on her something bad had happened. Jazzie walked in with two cups of coffee and handed them to the boys.

"Hermione, we need to talk" Harry had stood by now.

"What's going on?"

"We've been trying to reach you all night, where have you been?"

"I was round Dr...a friends, I went out last night and was too tired to come back. What is it?"

"You should sit down?" He offered her his seat but she shook her head, looking at Jazzie whose eyes were red a puffy, she had obviously been crying.

"What is it?"

"Your parents..." It was Harry that spoke again, Ron had stood from his seat, he wanted to go over to her and tell her everything was going to be OK but he didn't know how to, he was still shocked himself. Her breath got stuck in her throat, Harry had rushed out yesterday morning, was it because of her parents? Were they dead?

"Are they dead?" A tear streaked down her face and she was frozen.

"No, just badly injured, they're at St. Mungos, unconscious." She nodded and took a deep breath, staring into Harry's eyes.

"Who attacked them?"

"Hermione, you're in shock" this time it was Ron that spoke, he walked towards her and placed his arm around her shoulder, walking her towards the chair. "Come and sit down and have a drink, then we can take you to your parents." She pushed his hand away.

"No, I want to know who did it, who attacked my parents?"

"We don't know for sure but..."

"But you think you know? Harry if you have any lead, I need to know, I need to know who has done this?"

"Malfoy"

"What?" Hermione was shocked. _They didn't mean Draco did they? Surely there had to be another person. Had his father escaped Azkaban? Was it his mother?_

"We think it's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, she sank to the floor and sat there, Harry and Ron darted forward to help her up.

"I'm OK, just let me sit here for a moment, I need to take this in"

"Hermione, we have been tracking you and your family." There was no response from Hermione so Harry continued. "We knew you were the biggest target and so we've had enchantments in and around this town and Malfoy has been tracked to have been in this area for a while, we're not sure exactly where in town, but we know it was close to both yours and your parents house. We think he's had it planned for a while. Last night your parents went out of town, Malfoy's track was no where to be seen. He must have followed them."

Hermione's head snapped up, it couldn't have been Draco, she was with him all last night.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think so this little change in events. Know who attacked her parents?

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	11. The Auror's Invade

**A/N:** Here we go again. Another chapter. I'm having trouble with one of my stories "We'll do this together" I just can't seem to write a story from that first paragraph so I might put it on hold or just update it every so often. I'm focusing on my other two stories. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, this all belongs to JKR, the muggle characters and plt belong to me though.

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 11: The Aurors Invade

Hermione had visited St. Mungo's to find her parents still, she cried so much, apologizing to them for her behaviour. When visiting hours ended she returned home, it was 6 and she was sitting in her kitchen just staring into her cup of coffee.

Jazzie was keeping as busy as possible, she was angry at everything, angry at Draco for doing this, angry at herself; she had invited him into her home. Angry at Hermione, she was so naive, she had fallen for his trick. She was currently cleaning the kitchen around Hermione, it was spotless already but she went ahead cleaned everything over, emptying cupboards for something to do.

The door knocked which woke them both from their current hypnotised state, they looked at each other and Jazzie went to the door. Opening it she found Draco standing there with a bouquet of flowers, he smiled at Jazzie and was greeted with multiple slaps.

"Hey hey hey, what are you doing?"

"How dare you come here, who the hell do you think you are?" She stopped and looked at him. "If you don't leave in the next 5 seconds, I'm calling for Harry and Ron." Draco was puzzled, man she was crazy.

"It's OK Jazz, Draco, come in" He looked to see an obviously distraught Hermione, she wasn't dressed as she normally would have, she wasn't smiling, she just held her hand out to him.

"Hermione, No, I will not let this man in my home."

"Jazz I need to talk to him, if he can't come in here then I'm going" Hermione proceeded to put her shoes on and pick up her bag.

"You are not leaving with him"

"Watch me" She grabbed Draco's hand and apparated away, they appeared in Diagon alley, where Hermione dragged Draco into the Leaky Cauldron and into a quiet seat situated out of sight. Ordering butterbeers and casting the Muffliato spell she finally relaxed and looked at Draco.

"Hermione, what's going on? I thought we were going to yours and why was Jazzie attacking me?" Her phone began to ring at this point and seeing it was Jazzie she answered.

"What? No I'm not coming home yet...Yes I'm fine...No you can't get me...because I'm in the Leaky Cauldron." She put the phone down, there was no way Jazzie could find her now.

"Draco, you're in serious trouble. My parents were attacked last night"

"What? Are they OK? What happened?" He wanted to be there for her, he really liked her and couldn't believe this was happening, part of him didn't get it though, why was he in trouble?

"They are...unconscious but stable. They were attacked my an ex-death eater" She looked down, knowing exactly what Draco was thinking, he was never going to lose this reputation and all because of his parents stupid activities.

"They think it was me don't they?" Hermione nodded and Draco lent back in his seat, he put his hands above his head and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening?

"But I know it wasn't" He looked at her. "Draco I was with you last night, it couldn't have been you."

The door burst open and 5 Aurors including Harry and Ron came rushing in and around the table.

"Malfoy, you're coming with us" This shocked Hermione, how did they know they were there? Her thoughts went to Jazzie and knew she was just trying to protect her, this wasn't right though, Draco wouldn't do that. He must have been set up.

"What's going on?" He was disarmed of his wand and seized by the Aurors, Ron pulled Hermione behind him.

"Hermione did he hurt you?"

"No Ron, please I need to talk to you. It wasn't..." He cut her off.

"Hermione you need to come to the ministry, we're going to need to check you over and take a statement."

They apparated and took Draco to the Auror office along with Hermione, putting them in separate rooms. Hermione was left alone in the boys office, she needed to tell someone the truth and save Draco, he could be put in Azkaban for this.

Harry and Ron burst into the office talking about the case.

"We need to arrange and emergency court hearing, he needs to be charged immediately. That way we can clear this thing before the public find out."

"I sent an owl to Kingsley and the Wizengamot, we could maybe get it for tomorrow morning if we are lucky." They nodded and went about sorting files and walking in and out of the office.

"What's happened to Dr...Malfoy?"

"He's temporarily been sent to Azkaban, pending trial for tomorrow morning if we are lucky"

"I need to talk to you about that, it wa..."

"Hermione we want to stay and chat, we really do but we have a lot of work to do. We'll send you home right now and contact you later about appearing as a witness for the trial."

Ron offered her his hand and he led her out of the office and down to the reception.

"Ron, please It wasn't Malfoy"

"Hermione I know you think we caught everyone when the war finished and I know you believe that many of the people our age are innocent but he attacked your parents, we can't let him get away with this" He pushed her into the fire and grabbed floo powder.

"Do the right thing Hermione and help send him down." He threw the powder at her feet and said Hermione's location. She showed up in the fire, face to face with a concerned Jazzie. She looked directly at Jazzie who had stood up and started towards her to hug her.

"How could you?" She pushed Jazzie's arms away "How could you tell Harry and Ron that?"

"Hermione he attacked your parents"

"No he didn't, didn't you even wonder where I was last night? I was with Draco, all night! It wasn't him" She was furious, she never thought Jazzie would betray her like that, she stormed off to her room. She stayed there all night, using accio to get food. By 10 she had received an owl, telling her about the trial, as this was a high case, it got top priority and the trial was scheduled for the following morning at 11 and that Hermione should arrive half an hour earlier to prepare.

* * *

A/N: Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	12. Court

**A/N:** A little shorter than others but I hope it's ok, I've had some trouble writing lately, been really busy and have just had a little writers block with this chapter, in that I couldn't get the right tone in the chapter that I desired. Anyways let me know what you think because I love all of my readers/reviewers/people to favourite and alert me/private message. It really makes me feel like I'm doing something right.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything Harry Potter related but my plot and muggle characters.

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 12: Court

The following morning Hermione woke in a foul mood, she walked around the house getting ready and fixing herself food. She was completely ignoring Jazzie, she had had enough of her. Getting dressed, she headed for the fire place to floo to the ministry. She was a little early but she just wanted to get out of there, Jazzie stopped her before she left.

"Hermione, can you just talk to me"

"I've got nothing to say to you, If I don't leave now I'm going to be late."

"No your not, you've got half an hour, now please Hermione. I didn't know" Jazzie stood and grabbed her arm to stop her moving, Hermione looked at her with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"You didn't think is more like it. I'm just not in the mood for this Jazzie" She let go of her arm and into the fire, walking back out once she had reached the Ministry.

* * *

She was sitting in front of the Wizengamot, feeling nervous and looking into the dozens of faces awaiting the answer they all expected. Hermione was drained, she still hadn't registered that her parents had been attacked.

"Miss Granger, Is everything OK?"

"What? Sorry yeah, it's just a little overwhelming"

"That's understandable at this time but we must proceed. Have you seen any suspicious activity around your local neighbourhood?"

"No"

"What about former death eaters? As you may be aware Mr Malfoy has been tracked around the area" Hermione looked at Draco, he looked scared for once, he was innocent and Hermione knew this, she noticed Harry and Ron sitting either side of him and they smirked. To them, Malfoy was getting what he deserved.

"Yes I've saw him in the area" The Wizengamot were whispering amongst themselves and the aurors smiling.

"What was he doing when you saw him"

"He was hanging with friends"

"More death eaters?"

"Just one, Blaise Zabini. But the rest were muggles" This made everyone silent and confused, a muggle and a Malfoy getting along? This sounded suspicious and Hermione knew this.

"Muggles? Are you sure?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did you happen to notice him doing anything suspicious?"

"No, listen it wasn't him, it wasn't Draco"

"Hermione, you don't have to worry, if he's threatened you we can protect you" This was Harry talking from the stands, he looked at Malfoy with pure hatred.

Hermione stood in court, Harry, Ron and all of the wizengamot staring down on her. She had to save him, she was his only hope. It would hurt Harry and Ron but it wasn't fair to let Draco go down just because she was scared of what they were going to say. Harry was awaiting, whatever it was, it was scaring him.

"Draco Malfoy isn't the attacker, I know he's not"

"Hermione, what has he got over you, don't be foolish, you know we can protect you" Ron was warning her, he worried about his friend.

"No it wasn't Draco, because the night my parents were attacked, Draco was with me. All night." The whole court silenced and Draco smiled, and relaxed a little.

"Hermione please listen to what you're saying. He attacked you parents."

"No he didn't. Harry, Ron I'm sorry but me and Draco have been friends for a while and we're sort of dating."

* * *

Draco was released and cleared of all charges, greeting Hermione at the reception she had something to do before leaving. She went to Harry and Ron's office, they had walked out without talking to her after the hearing, she knocked before entering.

"Guys, Can I talk to you" Harry stood and walked over to her, Ron kept his eyes on his work.

"Hermione, I don't know what you want us to say. You have basically just told us that you are dating a death eater and we're meant to be OK with you?"

"Harry I know this sounds strange but Draco is different. He's explained everything to me and once you get to know him he's very sweet."

"I don't care how sweet he is Hermione. Look I still love you like a sister, I always will but I am disappointed in you and I think we just need time to sort this out." She nodded and walked back out and into the arms of Draco.

He held her close and kissed her on the head, after flooing back to her house, they sat down and began to chat.

"Thank you, for doing that"

"Draco you were innocent. I wasn't going to let them lock you up for something you didn't do."

"I know but it took a lot for you to tell your friends that we're together, you could of just told them I was friends with Sam and that. I would have understood." He was sincere, which was strange for Hermione to hear from him, she would have thought he would have been unsure to let anyone in the wizarding world know about them.

"It's ok Draco, I'm not ashamed. I know your past and your reasons and it doesn't bother me. I just want everything out in the open. I know I've hurt Harry and Ron but they'll come round when they see I'm happy."

* * *

**A/N:** I probably go on too much about how I love you all but it's the truth. It's the first thing of mine that people have ever liked and it's the reason I am so eager to continue writing. The response I get gives me an amazing buzz. I would have wrote stories but never had to guts to put them on here without the amazing response. So Thank You so much!

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


End file.
